Back Again
by solongandthanksforallthefish
Summary: Sequal to The Immortal Curse. Jack is pushed to revive Rosalie after Krillitaines arive on Earth and take Ianto hostage. How many people will it take to rescue him? Please Read and Review
1. Preface sort of

Big bug eyes, a long flexible neck, a bats superior body and a powerful forked tail. Krilla was falling and the brotherhood had no other choice. One after another they reluctantly charged into a sinister crack, shaped like a crooked, twisted, evil smile that poured out star light. They were hoping to be taken to a brand new world.

...

Jack reclined in his chair with a sigh, the hub was so quiet since Owen and Tosh died. Gwen, Ianto and himself just didn't have that same chemistry anymore. Gone were the days when every minute someone would tell a joke that would get everyone laughing or make a complete fool out of themselves. Jack reached down and pulled open his draw, he rummaged around until he found the Particle Moderator tosh had found from the rift the year before. He used it as a refrigerator, even though Ianto told him not to, it had only blown up in his face once.

He got up and ran straight downstairs as he saw Ianto bring in an item that had just been retrieved from the rift. "Don't touch it!" he yelled out "Put it down Ianto! Now!"

Ianto looked up confused and dropped it slowly. When Jack finally got down to where it was he started to circle it, to identify every aspect of it and make sure that it was what he feared it to be, and it was.

"It's a Dimension Cannon, 29th century. By then they had developed it to be able to jump dimensions no catch. They could jump without the walls between worlds being weekend or even time lord intervention. Of Course, only 6 were ever made and all were meant to be sent into a supernova to prevent universal and dimensional panic and war, but here it is." Jack said, cocking his head in confusion. "Look there!" he exclaimed, pointing to a singed piece of metal on its side.

"But things are never burnt when they fall though the rift, unless sometimes if their organic but..."

"That's it" Jack said finally "Ianto, take it down to the archives _without _touching _any_ of the buttons, switches, dials, gizmos, knobs or toggles. Not ONE! You do and you will be thrown into another dimension, a parallel universe. It's not pretty. Be Very careful, lock it up secularly, no one must touch it again." He finished as he turned around and jogged back up to his office.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Uploading after this may be slow for a while... End of term's coming up *sigh*. Hope you enjoy it. I don't own anything... You get the drift**_

_A month later..._

This was a mistake, probably the worst mistake Jack would ever make despite letting go of Greys hand. If this didn't work, if something went wrong he would_ never_ forgive himself, never ever, never in a hundred years, never in a thousand, as long as he lived. He was on his way to the Cells to enlist some help. If this did go to plan, he would be realising something much worse than the weevils on Cardiff. Jack needed the help of Rosalie Campbell.

Jack had already taken Rosalie's cryo-unit down to the cells and she was thawing out. He was heavily armed and not taking any chances. He had a gun, sedative, and taser and was ready for anything he could throw at her. He was nearly there, and by his calculations, Rosalie should have been almost awake. He was truly frightened of her. She was one of the only people in the universe who could chill Jack to the bone, and now he had to waltz into her cell and try to have a rational conversation with her. Yeah right!

Cold... Very cold. Rosalie opened her eyes and tried to roll away but was met by large hands pushing her back. She rolled her eyes, dajavu swept over her as she remembered the last time she was in this situation. She parted her lips to utter a single word.

"Why?"

"Look" said Jack "I really need your help. So will you cooperate or are you going to make it harder on both of us?"

Rosalie laughed "You really are mad aren't you Jack. Don't tell me you expected a rational conversation out of me?" she said as she struggled under his grip.

"No, Not really. I was thinking about talking to you from outside, but even though it's bullet-proof, I didn't fancy the glass's chances so..."

"So what!Jack, I was happy to be frozen for the rest of my long life, I didn't want to be brought back and I definitely don't want to help you, you can help yourself like you usually do. I'm sick of life and all the pain it brings"

"I know, I know. I wouldn't ask if I didn't have to but I do"

"Just give me a sec" Rosalie interrupted "I'm still calculating my chances of escape"

Jack tightened his grip on her.

"Ow!" exclaimed Rosalie

Jack was starting to get annoyed at Rosalie, he only had a little bit of time of time to spare to get her to help and it was running out fast

"Look Rosalie, I need your help because some krillitaines have taken Ianto for a dimension cannon which I don't want to give up to them because it will probably bring the destruction of worlds and murders of millions. I need you to help me get Ianto back because Rhys won't let me put Gwen in danger and it is impossible for a single man to take on thirteen angry Krillitains so please can you help me."

Rosalie smiled"That's deep Jack but I still don't get why you need me, Get Owen to help, he's always up for danger."

"He's dead"

'O' Rosalie mouthed

"Look Rosalie" Jack said impatiently "You can have free roam of the hub, you don't have to be near Gwen and Rhys if you don't want to. I need you to help me get Ianto back. I really care about him."

"Fine" Rosalie conceded "But only because he's a nice guy."

"I'll go tell Gwen" Jack said triumphantly

"Wait. Before you go. Tosh, She's dead too"

"That's not a question" Jack counted

"Well that's not an answer either" Rosalie replied

"Yes" Jack said sadly, turned away and left, and with a sigh, Rosalie followed him out.


	3. Chapter 2

Rosalie walked slowly into the hub. She saw Gwen standing next to a man she didn't recognise. She slowly approached them.

"Well who's this then?" The man asked

"This is the help Jack was talking about. But before I introduce you two. Rosalie I am really sorry about what I said last time, I guess I was a bit worried about the whole 'smack' thing" she said as she whacked her fist into her other hand.

"Sorry" said Rosalie and the man cleared his throat.

"This is Rosalie Campbell, Rosalie this is Rhys Williams. Rhys is my husband and Rosalie is Jack's old friend from our past and his future."

"You aren't meant to understand that" Rosalie piped in with a smile. Jack made her jump when he suddenly appeared and said

"Will you be ok now?" Jack asked Rosalie over her shoulder

"I'll be fine" Rosalie said as she went to sit on the couch. She was trying to relax. She thought that if she could keep her temper under control for a couple of days, she could get back Ianto and her life could go back to the quiet, cold truth that is suspended animation, and maybe then she could have some peace at last.

Jack was happy that Rosalie had finally agreed to co-operate and help, maybe now he could get Gwen and her to help him come up with a plan to get Ianto out of that place, where ever it was. So he called a meeting.

The meeting didn't go so well

"We have no choice but to kill then, we can't force them to give Ianto up. Their galactic beings, where like ants to them" Jack argued.

"There are other options than killing"

"We could try to reason with them, there are a lot more of us...Trade. We could trade with them. Ianto for the cannon."

"Wait, Wait, Wait" Rosalie interrupted, "You haven't fully explained to me what's going on. Oh and by the way, this place is so empty!"

"Ok. A week ago, a dimension Cannon from the 29th century fell through the rift. Ianto went to put it in the archives when there was an alert. A group of ten or so Krillitanes had tracked the Cannon to the hub and sent us a message demanding that we hand it over, claiming that it was theirs and they had lost it when they lost their world. 2 days later, Ianto disappeared and we got another message ordering us to hand it over for the save return of Ianto. Once again they claimed that it was theirs but they also said 'Krilla was lost to the silence, the dimension cannon is ours, and our only escape. We will rebuild our species on a world similar to this; we cannot her because we have no time for pest control.'" He sighed, "Is that enough?"

"Krillitanes..."

""Haven't you heard of them?"

"All I remember is that he said they were the most ruthless and malevolent life form in the universe not including The Daleks, The Cybermen, The Sontarans, Weeping Angels, The Nestene, The Vashta Nerada, The Viperox, The Raxacoricofallapatorians and the..."

"Sorry. The raxicaer what!" Rhys exclaimed

"Krillitanes are able to take the abilities, appearance and qualities from other species. Their almost multi-forms. They pick the best bits from people they have killed or conqured and incoperate that in their appearance or abilities."

"Right..." Rosalie mused "So what do they look like?"

"It changes, currently they look like Giant bats with big bug eyes, a long neck and a forked tail" Jack stared at Rosalie, trying to measure her reaction. But her face was unreadable. "There a formidable opponent, so, I think that if it comes down to it. Well, basically." Jack said nervously "We can't let them survive, we have to kill them." But that did it; Rosalie was having none of it. And that was what Jack had been afraid of.

"Killing is not an option!" Rosalie exclaimed

"It's the only reasonable thing to do, their monsters"

"Isn't their enough death in the universe as is? If you kill them you will be wiping another race from the universe, that's genocide!"

"You sound exactly like him! Always trying to find a way out of the truth!" Jack yelled back

"What the hell?" Rhys called, trying to make sense of the situation. But Jacks attention was otherwise engaged

"Oh! And wouldn't he be proud of you! "

"Yeah, 'cause he's just going to love it when he hears that you saved the Krillitanes and then they go off and slaughter the cosmos!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Rosalie screeched as she slammed her balled up fists on the table and jumped up. Jack Immediately drew his gun, and so did Gwen. He watched as Rosalie's facial expression went from utter rage to shock and Jack smiled when Rosalie put her hands out, at least she wasn't going to overreact this time.

"You can't just keep killing the people you don't like. Death is never a good thing. Everything has it's time and everything dies. If you kill, you're upsetting the balance. Killing is _Never_ a good thing, I know to well and you should to" Rosalie snapped before stalking out.

"You're being unreasonable" Gwen complained as she followed Rosalie out. Jack saw Rhys's eyebrows raise in confusion. Jack sighed; he knew Rosalie was probably right. But he wanted Ianto back and was definitely not giving the dimension cannon up. It was too valuable


	4. Chapter 3

**Next chapter ...**** please tell me if you have any ideas for the end of the story. Not sure how to end it just yet. Thanks a heap for reading, I really appreciate it**

Rosalie was curled up on the hubs couch. _Don't lose it, don't lose it, hold it together _she chanted to herself. She heard approaching footsteps and hissed through bared teeth "Leave me alone"

"Rosalie... I'm sorry but it's the only way I can see this working"

"You're wrong!" she screamed as she jumped up and flung herself at him, aiming to bowl him over. But in that split second of white hot anger, she forgot everything she had learnt about attacking and everything she had learned from the last time she was awake. She'd forgotten that Jack knew this probably would happen, she forgot he would be ready. And so just before she made contact, Jack drew Ianto's stun gun, pulled the trigger and pushed it into her rapidly approaching chest.

Rosalie opened her eyes and saw Jacks boots. "Sorry" she said shyly.

"That's alright. At least you didn't punch me in the face or anything" Jack joked. The suddenly his voice was serious "You took longer to come back, did you notice? I mean it was only by a small margin but still"

"Not funny Jack" she sneered "But yes, I did"

"Hmmmm. You ready to come back up?"

"You go ahead, if it's alright I'd like to spend some time to myself" Rosalie said and waited for Jack to leave. She lay back down on the cold stone and stared at the ceiling. After a few minutes she decided to try and get back into the old routine.

She got up and started to stretch out her muscles. At Unit, the only thing she was allowed to do to keep up her fitness and strength was half an hour of exercise every two days. Rosalie jogged to one end of the corridor and then sprinted back. She did that a couple of times before doing it again but jumping, and then hopping. At least next time she wanted to have a shot at Jack, or a Krillitane, she couldn't blame fitness. Rosalie reached up high, doing one last stretch before she darted up the stairs, back to the main hub.

Jack watched as Rosalie resurfaced, she looked calm enough, which was always a good sign. It usually meant she wasn't going to rip anyone's throats out, at least in the near future. Then he noticed that she had stopped, one hand clutching her head and the other the railing as if she was trying to hold herself up. He got up to go and see what was wrong.

"You alright?" he asked when he got down to her.

"Yeah I'll be fine" she said. Rosalie straightened up and started to walk away. She got a few steps before she stumbled and fell, right into the water.

She groaned as Jack helped heave her out of the water "Uh, don't worry about me, it must be something to do with the cryo" she said before doubling up in pain.

"I don't think so, No one else has been affected by cryo, not me either." Jack frowned as she doubled up again and he signalled Gwen and Rhys over.

"I..." Rosalie's reply was cut off as she cried in pain and went limp.

"Rosalie. Rosalie! Where's Owen when you need him! "

"Dead" Rhys commented

"Should I call Martha?"

"Yeah, Yeah. That's a good Idea, thanks" Jack replied as he picked up Rosalie and carried her over to the Autopsy bay, laying her down on the bed there." He quickly checked her pulse. It was week, but it was there. Gwen handed Jack her mobile.

"Hey Martha, I'm afraid where in need of your expertise." Jack said, glancing at Rosalie's unmoving body.

"Yeah, Gwen was just telling me. Is she dead?"

"Nah, she's got a pulse, I'm thinking Coma"

"Hard to say. Look, Gwen told me about Ianto. I'm in London at the moment, I could come down to help out" Martha suggested.

"Sure, thanks Martha. You're a lifesaver"

"Is it ok if I bring someone else along, my fiancé?"

"The Doctor one? Mulligan wasn't it?" Jack asked

"Ah. No actually, someone else. You know him"

"I'm not going to guess. Try get down here as quick as you can, I'm really worried about this kid"

"Sure Jack, as soon as I can. See ya" Martha replied before hanging up.

"Hey Gwen!" Jack called "Can you get her a blanket, keep her warm. I think I owe Rhy's one hell of an explanation"


	5. Chapter 4

_Two hours later..._

Martha slowly walked through the Tourist office. It felt so empty without smiling Ianto there to greet her, and so she went behind the desk and let herself in.

"Clever" her fiancé said as a hole opened in the wall.

Martha laughed, "Wait until you see the inside" she replied as she led him through the doorway.

Martha almost dragged her Fiancé through the Cog door, into the hub. Jack jogged over to say hello.

"Martha!" he exclaimed "Mickey!"

"Hey boss. Nice place!"

"Hey Mickey. He he, Mickey, Mickey Mouse. That's what I shall call you from now on, Mickey Mouse. Anyway, since when are you two an item?"

"Well after the whole Davros and the Daleks thing. I went back to UNIT and Mickey and I kept on running into each other. And, we got to know each other. Yeah." Martha said awkwardly.

"Right... Um, Rosalie's this way" Jack said, leading them down to the autopsy bay "I'm really grateful for this. SO what are you guys up to these days? Have you joined UNIT Mickey?"

"No, I'm actually trying to convince Martha to go freelance"

"Well there are jobs going here at the moment" Jack suggested but Martha ignored him and rushed to Rosalie's side, immediately getting to work.

"Did anything happen before this? Anything weird, out of the ordinary, abnormal? Not that she's abnormal in anyway" Martha laughed then, she was serious again "Did she complain of any pain, shortness of breath, headaches? Oh and just out of unprofessional curiosity. How many times has she flipped out since you woke her up, I read the report you sent. It was a risky move."

"She spent longer recovering than she should have; she 'flipped out' so I stunned her straight in the heart, killed her. Last time, she recovered 8 seconds faster than this time. Sorry Mickey, this probably isn't making any sense to you."

"No worries boss, Martha explained most of the story to me on the way here" Mickey replied.

Martha bent down and started to go through the cupboards, looking for anything that Owen left behind. She found one of the scanners that Jack had showed her before and gently placed Rosalie's hand on it. Her brain activity and pulse were way down, things didn't look so good.

"Would you like me to show you the Security camera footage?" Gwen asked, Martha noticing her for the first time. Martha nodded, and with a quick glance back at Rosalie, followed her.

Jack had introduced Mickey to Rhys and was sitting in his office, doing nothing in particular. Martha quietly knocked on the door and let herself in.

"She's a worry, I think Rosalie's in some kind of Coma, she's not responding. I can't think of anything that could cause this. I don't know how to get her back or if she might come back herself because she's not the ordinary comatose patient."

Jack sighed, as he did he heard the muffled call of Mickey and he followed Martha down to the autopsy bay.

"Hey Jack, Martha. Her brain activity is spiking, I think she's waking up" Mickey said as soon as they were near. Jack watched patiently as Martha checked all the readings. Suddenly, Rosalie's heart rate doubled before stopping completely and the Monitor flat lined. She was dying, or dead.


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok, hi. We are going on the pretense that Rosalie was born on 15/6/1812 and is therefore "197" give or take depending on exactly when this story is set. Somewhere between Exit Wounds (TW)/ The Journeys End (DW) and CEO. Anyway, thanks a heap for reading. Leave coments if you want, I don't mind. Thanks again.**

Jack panicked, she was dead. Then he remembered that she would come back in less than a minute, definitely... well quite probably... possibly, actually he wasn't very sure at all.

"It's alright" Martha reassured, "I'm sure that this is just her body's way of re-booting so to speak"

So with anticipation, Jack watched on for a minute. Then suddenly, Rosalie took a deep, ragged breath and opened her eyes. And as usual, she overreacted.

"Oh my gosh!" she shrieked "What happened! Why are their needles in my arms! Am I in Unit?" but her panic was cut short as a violent shudder went through her body and she fell silent once more.

"Well that was..." commented Mickey as he, Gwen and Rhys came down to the autopsy Bay "you reckon we have to go through that again?" he said pointing at the rapidly slowing pulse.

"Probably" Jack said as he quickly produced some handcuffs and cuffed one of her hands to the bed "just in case she overreacts" he reassured them as Rosalie flat lined once more. And again, she drew in a deep breath and regained conciseness.

'This is Unit isn't it? You called Martha here to take me back to Unit! I knew you would! The whole Ianto's missing thing was just a trick! I bet he's sitting somewhere laughing I fell for your little tricks! You just had to wait till I."

"You're still in Torchwood" Martha Interrupted

"You collapsed so we called Martha in to help. You really need to stop overreacting, stop being so theatrical"

"Are you just saying that?" she demanded

"Would I?"" replied Jack

"Yes"

"Oh for heaven sake Rosalie! You're still in Torchwood and we are just trying to look after you. Keep carrying on like you are and I'd be more than overjoyed to send you back to Unit!" Jack hollered, regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth.

"Rosalie, you all but slipped into a coma. Do you know anything that happened that might have caused this" Martha asked, ignoring Jacks outburst but Rosalie just shook her head.

"How much food have you consumed in your last week, your body may have just shut down if you didn't have enough energy"

"A Unit meal, two slices of pizza and some water"

"Jack!" Martha yelled in horror

"Sorry, just hold on one second, what's happening?" Rhys asked

"Rosalie collapsed because she didn't get enough energy from food. A couple more days and she would have started to show signs of starvation. But her body is unique, draining energy every time it has to pull itself back from death so she just ran out and shut down"

"Right"

Jack felt really bad, he should have taken more care of Rosalie "Hey, I'm not used to having a kid" he claimed defensively.

"I am NOT a kid! I'm older than you... I think..." Her reply was once again cut off by a violent tremor, but this time she didn't lose consciousness. As soon as it happened, Martha started to bark out orders, Jack sighed, that was his job.

"Jack, you go get her some water. Mickey, there's a salad in my bag, it's on Gwen's workstation, can you go get it for me? Rhy's, I need you to go get Rosalie a Blanket."

"There's one just above the basketball hoop on the railing"

The men all set off to find their things for Martha; Jack knew he had a water bottle on his desk so that's where he went. Ok, so maybe he should look after Rosalie better. But what did Martha expect!

Martha got Gwen to help take out all the needles from Rosalie's arm. Now that she was awake, they wouldn't do much good. Jack and Mickey got the girl some food and Rhys got her a blanket to keep her warm and she was now sleeping soundly. It was getting late so Martha approached Jack about some certain arrangements

"Rosalie need some proper rest, keep her warm. Mickey and I will go and find a hotel; it's not the same as last time. So I guess I'll see you in the morning" She said cheerfully before walking briskly down the stairs, grabbing Mickey's hand and all but dragged him away from his conversation with Gwen. He gave her one of those 'what!' looks.

"Hey! I was bonding! Getting to know the team!" he complained

"It's nine pm, we still have to find a hotel, Rosalie needs some decent rest and Jack needs some time alone to focus on getting Ianto back. There will be plenty of time tomorrow to socialise" She said, tugging Mickey out the cog door.


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm going away for a few, days so I won't update it for a while... sorry**

Rosalie was shaken awake by a man she didn't know. She froze; she wasn't sure what to do. Her Instincts were screaming at her to run but jack had told her not to over react.

"I'm Mickey Smith" The man said with a comforting smile "I'm Martha's Fiancé and Jacks old friend; I used to travel with The Doctor. For a short time... then it just got complicated. Anyway, we arrived while you were out, that's why we weren't introduced. Jack needs you; The Krillitanes have sent us another message"

"What's the time?"

"10:12. you must have had a good night sleep." Mickey said before walking away.

"We're all meeting in the conference room!" she called after him

"Yeah? What of it?"

"The Conference room is the other way" She said with a smile before taking off, leaving him behind.

Once everyone was in the conference room, Jack played the tape. But it wasn't a big bat thing with bug eyes and a long neck that appeared on the screen, it was a man.

The Guy on the screen went through all the normal threats you're likely to find on a bad crime drama, all the clichés. Give it to us or well come and get it, we know where you are, that sort of thing. Even before the man on the screen was done threatening to bash everyone's brains out, Rosalie had a plan.

"Jack?" she asked when the message ended "They haven't seen me yet, they don't know how I am. You know when someone gets taken, like in the Middle East, families employ hostage Negotiators. We can pretend that's what I am so that I can get to Ianto and see if he's ok. We could also try and pinpoint the Krillitanes Location, they fell though the rift and they could get to Ianto so they shouldn't be so far away."

"It makes sense" Gwen said

"Good Idea, not sure how well it would work but let's give it a go. We'd have to do it soon, they mentioned we had 3 days and I don't want them coming in here, they'd do more damage than the pterodactyl "

"A question" Rosalie interrupted "Why did the guy on the screen look like a man?"

"They're a composite race; they change their appearance by assimilating body parts. I've met them once before, when Rose and I were travelling with... Well you know. Back then they just looked like bats; anyway, they can create a morphic illusion, disguising them as a different race, in this case human. It's probably just easier to talk to us that way." Mickey answered.

"Am I the only one not completely in on this?" Rhys complained

"Right well we can reverse the polarity of the signal and configure it to Melllvar's frequency, the call should revert and we can talk to them. But before we do, Martha? Gwen? If Rosalie's going to be talking to the Krillitanes, Unit issue clothes may not make the best impression. Do you two have anything for her to put on?"

So Martha and Gwen whisked Rosalie away to try and make her a little bit more presentable while Rosalie tried to think of what exactly she was going to say.

Jack watched as Rosalie and the girls came back into the room about ten minutes after they left. Rosalie looked a lot better, her torn Unit clothes had been replaced with some neat, clean ones and her wild, frizzy, dark brown hair had been somewhat tamed and now looked more like hair then a briar patch. He smiled at her as she came over to talk to him.

"You need to come up with some questions for me that only Ianto would know the answer of. For example, they wouldn't be on the hub computers or on your data base. Well use them as proof of life questions." She said before muttering indistinctly and turning away. Jack nodded his head, he wanted this to all be over, but he wasn't sure that Rosalie would be the one to end it.

So Jack and Mickey reversed the polarity of the signal and configured it to Melllvar's frequency. With a couple more pokes and prods, it reverted the call and the Krillitanes came up on the screen.

"Good afternoon, now, you are going to listen to me and hear me through. My name is Rose Bell and I have been employed by Torchwood as a hostage Negotiator to negotiate the safe return of Ianto Jones for a ransom... no, a dimension cannon."

Jack listened as Rosalie argued with the Krillitanes, they weren't taking any chances.

"Now, this is Captain Jack Harkness as I'm sure you are aware. He is going to ask you some proof of life questions, you then ask them to Ianto and if we get back the right answer, we know he's not..." her voice trailed off. "But before that, I would like to introduce you to protocol 175 of the United Nations Task Force Extraterrestrial Act. And I quote "If foreign life form of any kind commits an offence or crime against a being of this world, the life form must not be allowed to remain on this planet." With your current numbers, I don't think you could fend off an attack from an army. So think twice before you lay a single finger on Ianto." Rosalie hissed "Now Jack, if you would be kind enough to ask your questions now."

"What were we chasing down when I first offered him a job and what was the name of his girlfriend, half transformed into a Cyberman?"

Jack smiled as the Krillitanes shared a horrified look. He went back to Rosalie and whispered in her ear.

"We'll leave you alone to finish. Just press that button to hang up" Jack told her, herding Gwen, Rhys, Mickey and Martha out of the room. He smiled as he thought of how Gwen and him in a quiet, lonely hub had become almost a family of 6.


	8. Chapter 7

Martha sat up as Rosalie closed the door behind her and descended down the stairs to where they were all sitting. She skipped down towards them, stopping abruptly and announcing.

"Somehow tomorrow you need to get me to Bute Park so I can hitch a lift with the Krillitanes to where ever they are so I can make sure Ianto save, well and happy."

"Just one thing" Martha interrupted "you have all this equipment, why can't you just track the signal from the messages they are sending us?"

"They scrambled the signal purposely to stop us doing that. Yes we have the equipment, but they are way more technogically advanced than anything we have, it would take weeks just to override the basic security protocols. Beside, its Ianto's job."

"Wait, Wait, Wait. You're just going to let this kid walk away to a place unknown with a bunch of aliens. Deadly Aliens. She'll come back out in a matchbox!" Rhys said horrified.

"She'll be backed up."

"They said just me, no one else, no weapons. We trust them, they trust us." Rosalie replied.

"We have the torchwood contacts," Gwen piped in

"We can give her a tracker" Jack shrugged

"If you had a micro-one, I could inject it into her arm. Like a microchip, they won't notice." Martha offered.

"It's just as visit though, how will it help us get Ianto out?" Mickey queried.

"Don't worry, I've been around a while and Ianto head is full of knowledge. We both know that they will be monitoring our conversation, we will find a way to communicate our true feelings and thoughts"

"What!" exclaimed Rhys

"Oh, and by the way. The answers to your questions were a pterodactyl named Myfanwy and Lisa Hallett" Rosalie said plainly, it was a statement more than a question. "You told me back in 1812"

Martha smiled then looked Mickey and sighed. It looked like they were going to have to stay a bit longer, at least until Rosalie was back, maybe even until Ianto was back. So Martha excused herself to go and call the brigadier and inform him on the situation. She didn't lie; she just might have stretched the truth a little.

"Look, I know you sent me down to London to have a look at health risks at Canary Wharf but Jack called me in to help him with a kid affected by the rift. Rosalie has got some serious problems, I'll send up a report for you as soon as I can but if its ok with you, I'll stay down here for the rest of the week. I'll try be back by Monday but Rosalie's just come out of a coma and Torchwood Three are down to two members, with the third on assignment. So call me if you need me" she told him and was relived when he approved. So with that out of the way, Martha tried to slip back into the conversation on the other side of the hub.


	9. Chapter 8

_Back up in the conference room an hour later…_

Rosalie sighed, "Ok, can I have a watch? Long story, it will make sense later"

"Ok, but there's something we have to sort out first. I've just sent Martha and Gwen down to the archives to find a tracker; thank god that Ianto keeps them in such good order. Anyway, I have here a pair of contact lenses that you need to put on"

"But I don't need them" Rosalie protested, she had always dislike the idea of contacts.

"Ah" Martha said, coming back into the room "Their special, just try them on" she continued as she went over to stand next to Mickey. So reluctantly, Rosalie took the small box from Jacks hand and opened them, peering inside. Rosalie frowned, they didn't look any different. She picked them up on her fingertips and put them on. Rosalie couldn't still see anything special about them; they just made her vision green and had circles around the edges.

"Now watch this" Gwen said as she started to type on her laptop. Rosalie frowned in confusion as _'hello, their special, do you see now?'_ Came up in front off her eyes.

Rhys laughed, "Here, let me explain" he smiled "They are a pair of high tech contact lenses. They have lip reading software and we can talk to you with them and all that sort of stuff."

"I wore them the first time Jack called me in for help. They're really cool" Martha said with a smile and Rosalie smiled back.

A few minutes later, Martha had Rosalie sitting in the autopsy bay as she injected a tracker into Rosalie's arm.

"Well I guess this rules out me trying to escape again" Rosalie joked but she noticed that neither Jack nor Gwen looked impressed.

"She's still going to a place with big, angry, bat, alien things unarmed. These bat things, the krilla what-sits, they aren't dumb. They are going to know something's up" Rhys complained.

"I'm not a kid! I can look after myself; I have been for 100 years now. Anyway, I could take down a Krillitane any day."

"You're done" Martha said as Rosalie hopped of the table.

"If you think you could take a Krillitane, do you think you could take down me?" Mickey asked with a smile.

"Sure" Rosalie replied, smiling gleefully and lowering into a defensive crouch.

"Mickey!..." Martha complained. But Mickey ignored her and threw a mock punch at Rosalie. She Ducked and kicked her leg out to try and unbalance Mickey but he kicked his own leg into the way of hers. Rosalie stumbled and he took the advantage, pushing her to the ground. Rosalie let out a hiss of frustration.

"Don't under estimate people," Mickey told her sternly before walking over to talk to Jack. Rosalie picked herself back up and dusted herself off.

"Not a bad idea" Jack said "Rosalie. You, Mickey and I are going to go down to the Shooting range where there is a wide-open space. There, we are going to teach you some proper man to man combat skills"

"Thank you very much Jack but I do believe I have some skills! I was just being nice to Mickey; I didn't want to hurt him now did I. We all know what happened last time a man got beaten by a girl"

Jack snicked "You, me, Mickey. Firing range, now."

"I'll start on your paperwork shall I?" sighed Gwen as Jack yanked Rosalie towards the stairs.


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry, a short one**

Jack pulled Rosalie into the centre; boy was he looking forward to this

"Best of three"

"Sure" replied Rosalie

"Shouldn't we be, you know, teaching her to knock out big bat things?" Mickey enquired.

"Let's see what she knows first" Jack smiled

Jack lunged forward to try and grab Rosalie but she ducked nimbly away. Rosalie went for a kick but Jack was expecting it, so he grabbed her leg and tossed it to the ground and the rest of her body followed.

"One-nil Jacks way!" Mickey said gleefully

Jack smiled again as Rosalie got back up, hissing and baring her teeth. He almost knew Rosalie inside out now and Jack thought it was about time she knew her place. Jack almost laughed as she dived for his leg, all he did was step over her and she went slamming into the wall. Rosalie got back up and grimaced before launching herself once again at Jacks leg. He just assumed that she was shallow and once again, raised his leg to let her slide, flailing underneath him. But Rosalie shot out her arm to unbalance him and it connected with his standing leg and Jack fell heavenly to the ground.

"One-one" Rosalie announced confidently

And as Jack struggled back to his feet, Martha arrived.

"What's happening?" she asked Mickey

"It's one all"

Jack was back up and threw a punch angrily at Rosalie; he had to win this one. He had to admit that she had quick reflexes because she caught his arm and tugged. But Jack was almost twice her weight so she had trouble trying to pull him off balance. Jack ducked as one of her feet went flying past his face, Rosalie stumbled and let go of Jacks arm, he took the advantage to straighten up and Take a step back.

Before Jack knew it, Rosalie had recovered and was circling him. He made the mistake of using his head to watch where she was. Rosalie jumped onto Jacks back, dug her nails in and clung on. Jack was kind of expecting it and quickly dropped on his back, squashing Rosalie under his body

"Yes! Jack wins!" Cheered Mickey.


	11. Chapter 10

Martha was a bit disgruntled that Jack had allowed that last move; it broke 3 of Rosalie's ribs. Sure, they healed again in less than 10 minutes but she still wasn't superwomen. Martha sat by the side of the shooting range as Mickey, Jack and Rosalie tried some uneven pairings. She had a couple of problems watching Jack and Mickey attack Rosalie, one of them included watching two grown men attack the comparatively small teenager, (well sort of) Rosalie. At least it looked like they were having fun and getting something out of it.

After an hour of mock fighting, Martha followed the boys and Rosalie back up to the hub.

"Oh, why did you decide to use the Alias, Rose Bell?" Jack asked

"I thought maybe that they would have the tech to get into the torchwood hard drive or database. I would be on it and they wouldn't trust us. So I tried all the anagrams for my name and none of them were actual names, it came up with ..."

Soon, Jack and Mickey were laughing and joking again, sharing stories about the 'good old days' and their travels. Martha knew that she probably had a couple of stories to tell but instead, she dropped back to talk to Rosalie.

"You Right?"

"I'm fine" Rosalie yawned, "What time is it"

"About nine pm" Martha replied. "Are you sure you're ok"

"Tomorrow, I have to face the wrath of the Krillitanes" she sighed, then shrugged "could be worse"

"Could it?"

"Jack could have sent me back to Unit; I could be lying on a freezing bench under armed guard withering in pain. Instead I'm here, free-ish. Yeah, it could be worse."

"Martha!" Mickey interrupted, "We should be going now, Gwen and Rhys just left. There will be plenty of time to socialize tomorrow." So Martha said a quick goodbye to everyone and ordered Jack to feed Rosalie before being dragged away by Mickey.


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry, i am really busy with exams and homework and assignments and such. I've finished the story in my little book but now have to type up it all when I find the time between school work and Gymnastics practice. Hope you enjoy this chapter, plz review**

**Emily**

Rosalie silently followed Jack up to the hub. It was to quiet, to empty. Jack led the way up to his office and gave her some food. Rosalie smiled, taking it and slowly walked back down to the couch where she had been sleeping. She dug into the food and very soon, drifted off to sleep.

Rosalie woke up in the morning to the quick, steady rhythm of typing. Gwen had already started work for the day.

"Where's Rhys?" Rosalie asked

"He's not coming today; he has his own business to run"

Rosalie sat down behind her and watched her work. It was different; Rosalie never got the chance to be s 'normal' human. She never would work in an office 9 til 5, never grow old with a family, with kids. She was jolted out of her thoughts when the alarms sounded and the cog door opened.

Martha and Mickey jogged into the hub, straight up to Jacks office, Rosalie and Gwen followed. When they got there, Martha pulled Rosalie back down the stairs.

"Ok Rosalie, we're going to do some tests, just to make sure the tracker works and you understand the contacts." Martha explained, offering Rosalie the contacts and she winced slightly as she put them in.

To make the tests a bit more interesting, they divided into teams. Boys vs. Girls. It was to be a game of high tech hide and seek. Simply, Mickey and Jack would be looking for Rosalie. However, in Jacks office, Gwen and Martha would be on the computer with a map of the hub, and by using Rosalie's tracker to see where she is and communicate with her via the Contact lenses. Jack would also have a tracker, one much like the one Jack put on Rosalie last year. So Martha and Gwen could see where Jack was and where Rosalie was, but not Mickey. Rosalie couldn't wait.

Rosalie got a head start. She ran down to the Archives, Ianto had told her it was a maze down there, a maze Jack knew well. But thinking of that rang a dim bell in Rosalie's memory. Something Jack told her almost 200 years ago.

"Hiding is an art; people don't expect things to drop out of the sky."

'_Jack within 50m, move' _

Rosalie smiled and silently walked down the next corridor. The walls were lined with filling cabinets, it was perfect. She got to the end and looked up, it was engulfed in shadows. Rosalie put one hand on each wall and pushed up, getting both her feet on the wall and slowly shuffled her way up to the roof.

'_?' _appeared in front of her eyes

'_He's heading away'_

But whatever the tracker were saying, there were footsteps approaching. They were Mickey's. He walked down the corridor looking carefully.

"You reckon that she could hide in a filing cabinet!" Mickey called out to Jack.

"Probably, she's small enough. But she also knows that Ianto will personally murder her if she crinkles or bends any part of his filing system."Jacks muffled voice called back. With one last look, Mickey turned and walked away_. _

'_Well done, nice work'_

She chuckled, freezing when Mickey's footsteps did. Rosalie cursed mentally but stood her ground.

Mickey came back into view. He looked around and called for Jack, who came very quickly. Mickey opened all the filing cabinets and searched through them thoroughly. Rosalie panicked as Jack told Mickey

"Hiding is an art; people don't expect things to drop out of the sky." So he walked to the end of the corridor, sighed, and looked up straight at Rosalie.

"Gotcha"


	13. Chapter 12

Jack was overjoyed. The tracker worked, the Torchwood Contacts work and Ianto would hopefully be returning to the hub.

Rosalie was ready, she had her watch which Jack still wasn't quite sure about and knew basically what she was going to do, though she wouldn't let on. Jack led her to the SUV.

They didn't talk because Jack knew Rosalie didn't really want to be disturbed. He pulled up at the park and let Rosalie out. Jack watched as she went to sit on a park bench and so reluctantly, Jack drove away.

Rosalie sat alone on the bench, humming tunelessly to herself. She stood up as a man approached her that she recognised from the video call

"Miss Rose Bell?" he asked nervously

"Brother Jax" she replied smiling.

The man smiled pleasantly back at her. "I assure you that no harm will come to you or your species. We have no desire to cause trouble"

"I completely understand." Rosalie said as Brother Jax led her to a large white van "Not offering any candy are you?" she said jokingly "Stranger danger?" she said and shook her head dismissively as Brother Jax looked back at her blankly "It's an Earth thing."

Brother Jax opened the door of the van and introduced Rosalie to the man and big bat thing sitting inside it.

"The man is Brother Levi and the other is Brother Fief." He said, pointing to the Bat, or more grammatically and socially correct, the undisguised Krillitane. Rosalie dipped her head, a gesture they seemed to recognise.

"We wish you no offence. But would you mind facing the other direction, we feel as if we cannot yet fully trust you and you being unaware of our place-of-residence will reassure the others and help to ensure no conflict comes between our races."

Rosalie Chuckled at their manner of speaking. It was almost, be it not quite, as if she had stepped back to the time before her 'immortality'

"Of course. However, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Not at all" Brother Levi told her grinning widely and Feif grunted, turning away.

"There's thirteen of you right? Are there any females?"

"Yes" Levi Replied "two, one carrying an offspring. That reminds me a question that Brother Graff asked me to raise with you. Of course, if you are offended by it in anyway don't hesitate to tell us but..." he paused and coughed nervously "Why did your race choose a child to represent them?"

"I'm no child" Rosalie replied seriously and the conversation stopped.

The trip took just under an hour and Jack sent her the odd message on the contacts. It was nothing special.

When the van finally stopped, Rosalie clamped her eyes shut at the Krillitanes request. Brother Jax and Brother Levi kindly helped her out of the van and she assumed that Brother Graff had run ahead. She stopped for a moment, taking a split-second look at her watch and memorising the clock face before being led into the building.

Rosalie was led down a winding corridor. She memorised every single turn she made. Rosalie heard the door creak open and who she assumed was Brother Levi led her inside.

"You have half an hour, use it wisely" He said, leaving the room.

Rosalie opened her eyes and saw Ianto sitting in the corner in a dusty suit. He laughed as he recognised Rosalie.

"Ah, good evening Rose Bell. I didn't know Jack was that desperate" he chuckled.

"Like you wouldn't believe. Martha and Mickey came down to help to, mostly because though." Rosalie replied.

"Mickey? As in Mickey Smith? Why?"

"Martha and him are engaged"

"Oh!" Ianto exclaimed "Really?"

"Yes really. Anyway; how are you?"

"Fine, perfect. The Krillitanes are very hospitable. Very kind as kidnappers go" Ianto replied

"Yes, I thought so too. It's just a shame Jack does't see it that way... He has his eye on you" Rosalie told him, tapping her eyelid. Ianto smiled and quickly used sign language to sign 'contacts' to her. Rosalie smiled back and nodded.

They talked, though about nothing in particular. By the end of the half of an hour, Ianto was well informed of everything that had gone down in the hub in the past week and Rosalie knew that Ianto was fine and Jack had no need to be worried and no reason to be hostile.

Rosalie closed her eyes as Brother Levi led her away and back to the van. When they got back to the park, Jack was waiting, leaning on the SUV. Rosalie thanked the Krillitanes and went over to Jack to be taken back to the Hub.


	14. Chapter 13

**First off all, this one's a bit violent; Jack and Rosalie have a bit off a tussle**

**Secondly, Please Australians! Don't let Tony abbot win!**

**And Thirdly, This one's for my crazy friend Brianna, who is getting even more crazy then she already was before by the minute, because of going without**** food, thumbs, furniture, shoes, mobile phone and talking for the 40h famine :D keep it up Banna**

Martha sat in the conference room, listening to Jack and Rosalie argue. This almost seemed normal now. They'd both just come back from the park and tensions were high.

"I found them nice, Ianto did to! They're not a threat!"

"You're falling for their 'help us, were poor, lost and helpless 'act!" Jack warned

"Their entire race has been killed, and there are only 13 of them left, surrounded by 6 billion strange aliens and on a strange planet where nothing makes sense. They just want to get out of here!" Rosalie yelled at Jack

"See, you swallow their lies! This is why you ended up in UNIT for 5 years!" Jack yelled back at her.

"Jack!" Gwen and Martha complained in unison.

"How dare you!" Rosalie snarled, lurching forward violently towards Jack. Mickey quickly grabbed her shoulders, holding her back.

"Jack, apologise to Rosalie now!"Gwen demanded

"No, because it's the truth! Their lying, why else would they take Ianto!"

"Their scared and their only ticket out of this place is the dimension cannon that you have! WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!" Martha screeched, lurching forward again but Mickey dragged her back.

"Jack!" Martha complained again.

"Give it up, I'm the boss. Tomorrow afternoon, we are going to bring the Krillitanes here for a 'trade off' and we are going to trade Ianto for the cannon and attack them."

"No" Rosalie slowly stalked forward, straining against Mickey grip.

"Shut up Rosalie! Martha, I need you to call your boss, we'll need backup, try and get us ten or so soldiers. "

"No!" Rosalie screeched, slowly inching towards jack.

"I AM THE BOSS!" Jack bellowed at Rosalie, she winched slightly, but kept trying to break free. "We ARE doing it my way and we ARE getting Ianto back. If you won't co-operate, you are going straight to the vaults and you will stay there until I can fly you off to UNIT or get rid of you some other way, I don't need you burdening me"

"NEVER!" Rosalie boomed. Martha watched as she kicked Mickey, breaking free of his grip and charged at Jack, throwing herself at him. She stepped back as they began to throw punches. Somehow, Jack managed to get Rosalie into a head lock and they both toppled to the ground. Martha heard the sickening sound of bone breaking, but she didn't know who's until Rosalie cried out in pain... Jack tightened his headlock, which helped Martha see the damage, Rosalie's arm was pointing off at a strange angle, hanging limply at her side.

Rosalie saw the damage and started to thrash wildly in Jacks grip.

"You Monster! You heartless Monster!" she screeched. Mickey ran over to help Jack, holding down Rosalie's legs before she managed to kick anything else over. Martha and Gwen hurriedly closed all the doors, though Martha wondered what would happen if Rosalie went through the glass wall. Rosalie moaned and Martha turned to see Jack tighten he grip, and with weakening struggles, Rosalie groaned and went limp.

Martha gasped in surprise, Jack had strangled her. Mickey and Jack backed away slowly and everyone was silent. Then without warning, Rosalie jumped back up and charged at the door, straight at Gwen.

Rosalie did not slow as she charged towards Gwen. Martha started to close her eyes but saw Gwen shove her hands into Rosalie's chest, tossing her across the room. There was a thud as Rosalie landed half on the glass table, her head whacking violently on one of the ornaments, and Rosalie flopped to the ground, surrounded by a puddle of blood.

"Oh my gosh!" Gwen shrieked.

Martha rushed over to check Rosalie's pulse, there was none; she had lost too much blood. Jack cuffed Rosalie to the table, just in case and Martha sent Gwen and Rhys off to find some sedative and an arm brace.

Martha re-broke Rosalie's arm and placed the brace on it, to make sure it set properly. She cleaned up the wound in her head and let Jack take her away, down to the vaults, where she would stay for god knows how long.


	15. Chapter 14

**This is a repost, I'm finally finishing the story. I am so sorry if the spacing's iffy.**

Rosalie woke up drowsy, sore, tired. Without opening her eyes she had guess correctly that she was in the cells, where else? She tried to get up but couldn't, this was definitely getting old. Reluctantly, Rosalie opened her eyes.

"Don't say sorry Rosalie, I don't care whether you were going to or not, but don't bother wasting your breath." Jack scowled. "I have given you countless chances and you've screwed them all up. You've helped us get the information we need to get Ianto back but if you're not completely with us, then you can wait down here until it's all over."

"Why not send me back to UNIT? Why not just freeze me and get rid of your burden?"

"We still might need your help"

"What? You think I'll just forgive you and come to help when you come knocking? You're always thinking of yourself aren't you? What about me? What about my feelings?" Rosalie complained "Do you even care?"

"My priority is my team and the safety of civilians around us, I don't have time to care about you, you don't matter to me right now" Jack told her coldly, leaving promptly.

"You're the reason I'm here!" Rosalie yelled after him, bursting into tears. She thought he understood what she went through, what she was still going through. Rosalie thought he would care, obviously, she couldn't have been more wrong. She looked at her right hand, it was in a brace, she also noticed her other hand was cuffed to the wall. But that didn't bother her that was usual; Rosalie was struggling to remember why her hand would need a brace. Then she remembered tugging at Jacks shirt, trying to get him to relax his strangle hold, falling, the snap. Problem Solved.

Rosalie curled up in a ball and tears soon started to flow, she didn't want to cry, but she didn't have a choice. Rosalie was ashamed, embarrassed. Angry.

"You can take that brace of now."

Rosalie jumped, she hadn't heard Martha come in. She attempted to hiss at her, to warn her away, but it got caught in her throat and sounded pathetic.

"What's wrong?" Martha asked her as Rosalie burst into tears again and Rosalie shook her head "Come on, tell me" Martha pressed.

"How about you tell me why you're so angry, what happened in UNIT, tell me"

"Fine then... I guess you're the only person who's ever going to want to listen" Rosalie grumbled "But it's a long story"

"I have time" Martha told her, smiling

"Ok, Before Jack left me to fend for myself, he told me what to expect from my life. After he was gone, I spent a year with my family, stealing money, coin by coin. We weren't rich but we weren't poor so there was enough for my endeavours, and so one year and one day after I changed, I ran away with all the money I had. I didn't have a choice, I loved my family, but I was a thirteen year old girl who was hardly ageing, it wouldn't have turned out well. I was reasonably educated but by the time schools became compulsory, I was too happy to enrol.

School took my mind of things, so I would work my way up through a couple of grades and then disappear. When UNIT found me, I was doing my last year of Grade 6; I was already looking like a high school student. And so UNIT took me to their London base, I was there when the Sycorax invaded, my guard, Jeffery Baxter ended up on the roof.

And… I, well. Last time I was here, I heard you and Jack talking, I reminded me of a, almost a half remembered dream. And… I've really tried hard to remember. The Master, and the toclofane, I think I was there… "

"Really?" Martha asked sceptically.

"Um… yeah, The Master took out all the military instalations across the world in the first two months of his reign... I escaped after the London base was destroyed and I was living on the steets for 7-8 months. After that, I got badly mauled by a pack of dogs, some of the Master's men found me and dumped my body, and as they walked away, I woke up. The next thing I can remember… I woke up on the valiant. I… I was like The Master's plaything, I spoke to the Doctor once or twice, pretended not to know who he was, but I never spoke to Jack, I was to be his 'present' on launch day." Rosalie said distastefully "But then, it was like I woke up back in UNIT and it was all a dream.

After that I got fed up with UNIT, they weren't telling me anything, so I attacked Baxter. He was transferred and I got a new Guard and higher security. Then I got sick with him, he spent his day taunting me about having to stay in a cell all day. I... I..." Rosalie broke down "I killed him"

"Private Dom Phillips?" Martha asked her surprised "You were the one that killed him, that was you?"

"You know him?" Rosalie asked her through tears

"No, but I have worked with his brother"

"It wasn't my fault! All I did was kick him in the chest, I didn't know that it would crack his ribs and his lungs would collapse, I didn't know" Rosalie cried.

"I believe you, what happened after that?"

"I was transferred to the New York base; they wanted to punish me for what I had done. But they couldn't put me in jail because I was already there, they couldn't extend my sentence because I was there for life. So they decided that solitary confinement for a year was appropriate, I think I almost went mad. After that, they experimented and killed me every single way they could, I pretty sure that they still have one of my hands which they cut off in one of their experiments. I know I have been pregnant at least four times, probably more, those were just the times it showed up on whatever tests they were doing, and when they found out that I was pregnant, they would just kill me, and problem solved. But no matter what they did, I always came back, and that was it, I never forgave them. How could I?"

Martha smiled at her weekly, "Thankyou" She said. Rosalie turned her head away in shame; maybe she shouldn't have told her that.

More footsteps approached, they were Gwen's and Mickey's, Gwen took Martha back up to the hub and Mickey stayed behind with Rosalie.

"Gwen and I thought you might want some company, Jack needs Martha" he told her, Rosalie hissed, knowing exactly what Jack wanted.

"That can't be comfortable, you know, lying on rock" Mickey said, changing topic.

"'s not" Rosalie grumbled back "But you get used to it"

"Yeah... I heard, we all listened to what you said to Martha"

"Figures"

Mickey came and sat down next to Rosalie's head "I'm not too good at this, but I think you're a good kid" Mickey said awkwardly, lifting up Rosalie's head and putting it on his leg "Better?"

Rosalie smiled weakly, "Thanks"

"By the way, I'm sorry about earlier, I just didn't want you and Jack to fight, but I guess that didn't really work. Oh, and I don't want to pry, but, the bruises on your hands? What are they?"

Rosalie turned her right hand over, her left hand was still cuffed to the wall "Their bruises from years of wearing handcuffs" Rosalie shrugged


	16. Chapter 15

Jack had got Martha to call up her Boss like he had told her to do earlier and request some back up. Ten soldiers were coming to the hub as fast as they could. Jack had a plan and was certain it would work, it was simple.

Jack had called the Krillitane's and passed of Rosalie's absence as work calling, but they had already earned the Krillitane's trust. Jack had arranged for the Krillitane's to come around to the hub at 5 pm tomorrow, 25 hours away to trade the dimension cannon for Ianto. Of course, Jack had no intention in following through on his end of the bargain.

He had positions and strategies all worked out. With the advantage of surprise and hopefully superior firepower, Jack could get Ianto back. Not that he needed one, but just in case, Jack even had a backup plan. The only problem was it involved Rosalie.

"She's a good girl Jack. You two just have a few disagreements" Mickey said, coming into the office to join the conversation.

"Aw! You haven't gone all soft on me have you Mickey the Mouse!" Jack replied jokingly

"You wish Captain Cheese Cake. Hey? Jumping Jack flash" Mickey replied, taking a playful swipe.

"Anyway, Gwen... no, Gwen go home, Martha with me"

"Why am I going home?" Gwen asked

"Because we're dealing with Rosalie Campbell and a bunch of Krillitane's, big day tomorrow. Everyone needs to get some sleep. I just need Martha for one more thing and then they will go home as well."

"Speaking of which, do you want Rhys in tomorrow?"

"No, I'm risking enough having 13 angry Krillitane's in my home, Rhys with a gun? Not mentioning that you would never forgive me if he got hurt."

"Fine" Gwen conceded, walking away

"Well that's that done" Jack frowned "To Rosalie"

Martha showed Rosalie the printout.

"Ianto's in that room there" Rosalie said bluntly, pointing her now healed hand at a small room just of a large, winding corridor.

"You sure?" Jack asked

Rosalie shot him an unimpressed look, "I thought you weren't talking to me, but of course."

"How do you know?" Martha asked "You had your eyes shut"

"I judged my bearings before I went into the building using the watch and the suns position; I entered the building through the door facing north."

"But that doesn't mean anything; it could have been any of the rooms along the corridor."

"No, No. Rule Eight. Always count your steps. In the North door, eight steps forward, turn left, thirteen steps, turn right, six steps turn right, nine steps, and turn left."

"Wow, I'll remember that one" Martha said impressed.

"Riversong, you know who's friend, has a couple of rules. Rule 1, the doctor lies. Rule 2, Riversong lies. Rule 3; always lock the Tardis, if you want to live. Rule 4 don't cross or mess with timelines, and so on. Then Rule 8, always count your steps, you never know when you might need to escape in a box."

"Thanks Rosalie, we'll leave you be" Martha smiled nervously, following Jack out who seemed all too anxious to leave. Rosalie curled buck into a ball and waited for the time to pass.

It had been hours since Martha and Jack had been down to see her and Rosalie was bored, very bored. Not that it was difference to anything she had felt before; it was just the same as her time in UNIT. There was just no one guarding her here instead of ten highly trained and heavily armed soldiers required to be within a five metre radius of her at all times.

Here she was again, but hopefully for a shorter length of time this time. Was life always going to be this unfair to her? Yes, she already knew that.

Nope, nothing much had changed.

Jack had finally got everything organized. He had let Myanffy out so he had a little more room to work with. The UNIT soldiers had arrived early that morning and had been briefed. Jack was ready.

The clock ticked slower and slower for Jack, it had been years since he had had a proper showdown and was itching for a fight. Eventually, time ran so slowly for him that he ran out of things to occupy himself with. 2 hours to go. Jack felt like a kid waiting to open his presents on Christmas, nothing was happening fast enough for him. The anticipation bubbled and boiled inside of him, Jack wanted the fight, and he wanted to get Ianto back. 1hour and 15 minutes to go. He had taken to pacing up and down outside his office, cracking his knuckles and fiddling with his vortex manipulator. Half an hour to go. Jacks thoughts kept flickering to Rosalie, was she okay in the cells? Did she need food? Warmth? Was she uncomfortable? Had he been too harsh? Jack considered what had happened earlier in the week, and decided that food was a very good idea and so he sent Gwen down with some. Only after she had left he remembered what had happened last time he had sent Gwen to do the exact same thing, Gwen had taken Susie out. But Jack knew, well hoped that she wouldn't do the same thing again. 5 minutes to go. Why couldn't the rest of the time have gone that quickly? Was life just unfair? Yes, he already knew the answer to that question. Sitting in his office now was like the kid sitting at the front of the science class who had all his work done and now had to sit quietly and wait for everyone else to catch up. Jack had done all the legwork and was just waiting for the last 5 minutes to pass. Then Jack realized that he only had 5 minutes to go, 5 minutes. Jack rushed down the stairs and got everyone into their attack positions, or defence position, depending on which way everything went. All of Jacks plans included a fight, and he even had two snipers positioned in Myanffy's nest for good measure, and she wouldn't be happy when she got back. Time was up, the cog door groaned and the alarms sounded. The Krillitane's were here.


	17. Chapter 16

Martha had her hand on her gun, just in case. Three men walked into the hub towards them. One was the man from the video calls and there was on that she didn't recognise. The third man was Ianto, who was in high spirits. The three men were promptly followed by eleven Krillitane's in their usual appearance, who fanned out into a v-shaped formation.

"The Cannon. Where is it?"

"Right here" Jack replied, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out the dimension cannon.

The Krillitane's eyes widened and a big grin spread across the man from the video calls face.

"Good Afternoon Sir" Ianto called from the other side of the hub "It's good to see you Martha, Mickey"

"It's good to see you to" Martha smiled back. She shuddered as the Krillitane guarding Ianto began to hiss.

"You have increased in numbers, you are ready to fight" The Krillitane said jabbing his fingers toward the UNIT Officers.

"So are you" Jack replied

"Bring over the dimension cannon, and take Ianto with you. We will leave"

"No, Bring Ianto over here, how am I to know you won't just disappear with him as soon as you have it"

The Man chuckled "What do we stand to gain from keeping a human male?"

"Wow where do I start? Leverage, Knowledge, a spy there are so many things"

The Man stepped forward "Give us the cannon and take your associate, now!"

"So you can wreak havoc across the universe, I don't think so!" Jack yelled back, his anger, mirroring that that had been expressed earlier against Rosalie. Martha got the idea that Jack really needed to vent.

"We ran from the silence! Our entire race is dead! We need that cannon to survive! We had no choice but to come to this ape ridden swamp of a planet! You can't judge us!"

"Oh Yeah?" Jack said, quickly drawing his revolver. UNIT followed a split second later. Torchwood a second slower to respond. They opened fire and the Krillitane's launched themselves into the fight, ready to tear into their opponents with their talons.

Rosalie sat in her cell, listening to the screeches and gunfire of the battle raging above, and knowing there was nothing she could do. She yanked at her handcuffs, pulled them and twisted them till the metal started to fatigue, and then Rosalie snapped them of her hands and threw them at the wall angrily. Rosalie had never felt this helpless, not even when she was imprisoned in UNIT. The Krillitane's, the last of them, were being slaughtered above her and there was nothing she could do.

Or was there?

Rosalie smiled, when Gwen had come do with the food, she had told Rosalie that there was nothing the Torchwood could do to keep Rosalie away if she really wanted. Jack had obviously failed to learn from his mistakes. Rosalie went over to the door were she found Gwen's key card was lodged in it. With some gentle persuasion, the door flung open and Rosalie Ran as fast as she could back up to the hub.

"Stop!" Rosalie screamed as she sprinted into the main hub. Everyone froze in surprise and she slowly paced into the centre.

"UNIT, Torchwood, this side, Krillitane's on the other!" she ordered. Everyone listened, the two sides parting from combat. Then the whispers started.

"What the hell did you do Gwen?" Jack asked horrified

"Me?" she replied

"Rose Bell?" The Krillitane's muttered to each other confused

"That's Rosalie Campbell!" The UNIT officers said horrified "_The_ Rosalie Campbell"

One officer in particular stepped forward "She... sh, she..." Rosalie turned to face him as the frightened UNIT soldier drew his gun and fired at her, hitting her right in the chest. She fell.

"She killed my brother..." He said firing at her again "She Killed My Brother!" He managed three more shots before another UNIT officer tackled him to the ground.

"My shirt!" Gwen exclaimed

"You've killed the child!" The Krillitane's called

"Don't fight..." Rosalie begged as she coughed up a whole lot of blood, and screeches and gunfire surrounded her as everything went black.

Jack plunged himself back into battle, drawing his revolver and firing of rounds as quickly as he could. The Krillitane's were quick, and only one in fifty of his shots would hit their target, and it was Jacks job to make those shots. But he was running out of bullets fast.

"Jack!" He heard Gwen cry. Jack looked over to see her pinned down by a Krillitane, who was clawing at her. He stepped forward to intervene when Jack saw a flash of blue. He saw himself appear a few feet away from Gwen, shoot the Krillitane and then disappear again in another flash of blue. Jack looked down at his wrist suspiciously, his vortex manipulator had been disabled but, it couldn't hurt to try. Jack tried punching in the coordinates but nothing happened.

"Stop!" He heard Rosalie call again

Jack decided to help her out "Stop!"

And they did "Martha, Grab private Phillips before he does something else he is going to live to regret. Rosalie is on our side."

"If I was on anyone's side, it wouldn't be yours" Rosalie retorted, The UNIT officers drew their guns.

"I want you on separate sides of the hub, and please Brother Levi, would you stop strangling Ianto"

"The child was killed was she not?" Asked the Krillitane

"Yeah, it's actually quite an interesting story..." Rosalie replied "Look, if your story's true, you don't need a Dimension cannon, a simple jump in time and space would be sufficient"

"What do you mean?"

"Trust me"

Jack narrowed his eyes, unsure.

"Brother Levi, I need you to bring Ianto over here please. Jack, you to, here. Now" Jack slowly went over to her "Arm Jack" Rosalie demanded when he got to her, confused, Jack put out his arm.

"Other Arm..."

And then he realised "No way Rosalie, there is no way"

Rosalie rolled her eyes "For heaven's sake Jack, one trip to save their lives and then I give it back to you. I won't steal it."

"What does she want?" Martha asked confused

"My vortex manipulator" Jack replied "But she can't have it, besides, it doesn't work."

Rosalie laughed, grabbing jacks wrist and punching numbers into the manipulator so quickly Jack couldn't even start to try and memorise it. It powered up.

"How did you do that?" he asked

"That's for me to know and you to never find out. Now, give me!"

Jack sighed, taking it off and handing it to her.

"Thankyou" Rosalie smiled "Now, I'll take you to Krilla, how is 500 years into your past?" She asked the Krillitane's as she punched in more numbers to the manipulator.

"Sorry?" asked one

"400 years, if it's not too much of a hassle"

"400, why?"

"The last great time war devastated our world. 500 Krilla year ago, the impact is still dearly felt. Our world still in ruins, our beliefs in tatters, millions dead. Our world is still weeping. 400 years ago, the wounds have started to heal."

"Of course" Rosalie replied, Jack grabbed her hand before she could press any more buttons.

"Life expectancy" Jack demanded

"Fifty years, their physical change and evolution shortens their life span" Mickey told him and Jack took his hand away.

"Basic Time travel rules, No interrupting in the course of history, don't kill anyone, don't change events and don't step on butterflies"

"What's a... butterfly? One of the Brothers asked confused

Rosalie sighed, 'Just another one of these Earth jokes, don't worry. Hand here" she said, and they all disappeared in a flash of blue. The Krillitane's were gone, Ianto was back and it was over.

Martha had watched Rosalie teleport away, teleport Back, Jack steal it, Jack teleport away, Jack teleport back and was now starting to get confused.

"There's a reason The Doctor disabled it Jack, Why did you do that?" Rosalie asked as she snatched back the vortex manipulator and disabled it.

"Relax, I only saved Gwen's life." He replied, turning away from Rosalie and towards Martha "You might need to talk to him about that." Jack said, pointing his head towards Mickey who was trying to clean a lengthy cut in his arm with a tissue.

Martha nodded "I think we'll go back to the hotel"

Rosalie stretched and cracked her neck, cheap and easy time travel, nasty stuff. She looked up and saw she was surrounded by UNIT soldiers, Private Phillips, the brother of the man she had killed stepped forward and shoved her backwards.

"You bitch"

"Go away." Rosalie said coldly "Please"

"Oh Rosalie, I don't think that's going to happen" he replied "Aiding and abetting an enemy of the state, just another line on your very long list of criminal charges."

Rosalie smiled "But you have no derestriction over me here"

"You have three unserved life sentences, one for murder"

"Irrelevant"

"Lying and withholding valuable information which, as a citizen, you are obliged do divulge"

"What information!" Rosalie laughed, enjoying the fact that at least these people were still scared of her

"Resisting arrest"

"Oh give up! You have no power over me here! I've always been the monster you can't contain, so why change it now? Rosalie said again, turning and walking away. But Private Phillips grabbed her by her shirt, pulling her back.

"Just so you know, the custody papers haven't been signed off yet, torchwood being the arrogant sods they are kept you here without proper papers. You still belong to us" he hissed, pulling her closer so he could whisper in her ear. "You are going to suffer for the murder of my brother, I can guarantee it" he smiled, pushing her roughly down to the floor, "On your stomach and get your hands on your head. Search her Elliott."

That minute as she was being marched up to Jack's office, as she resisted, a sense of dread fell over Rosalie. She was hopefully that Jack would be forgiving, but she knew that one of the last things she had done was attack him. She had fought to keep herself in check, but that one slip up, and then she helped the Krillitane's get away. Would Jack understand? Rosalie gave up, and let herself be dragged away.


	18. Chapter 17

**Final chapter guys. Thanks so much for reading, sorry about the spacing and few spelling mistakes. So cheers, I hope to see you again soon,**

** So long and thanks for all the fish**

"We would like to relive you of this burden" Private Phillips told Jack as he followed his team into the office, dragging Rosalie along behind him.

"Burden?" Jack asked, Rosalie dropped her eyes.

"Rosalie Campbell, guilty of many crimes including murder with unserved sentences"

"I'm reliably informed that the charge is, at least officially manslaughter." Jack said, taking Rosalie's UNIT file off Ianto behind him and waving it in the air. "And five years is a long time to be alone in a jail cell as a child"

"2 charges of assault, 3 charges of aggravated assault, Battery, Obstruction of justice, aiding and abetting, resisting arrest, espionage and murder." Private Phillips argued, struggling to contain himself "She deserves everything she gets."

"The 'murder' was unintentional, or so I hear" Ianto told the Private. "In fact one could argue that it wasn't even manslaughter."

"She. Murdered. My. Brother!"

"I don't care!" Jack shouted, halting the Privates hysterics in their tracks "I don't care If she did murder someone, which she didn't. I don't care if it was the bloody queen! Torture is not an acceptable punishment, I've read the reports! By hurting her, by torturing her you made it harder on you and harder on Rosalie, you lost her trust! Rosalie is a nice girl, she would have listened to what you asked, but by treating her not like a human but like an animal and torturing her… I am seriously considering calling the Brigadier and have you all thrown in jail for the rest of your sad lives!" Jack finished. Rosalie took her eyes of the floor, looked up at Jack and smiled.

"I don't give a dam what you say, she killed my brother and I intend to make her pay!"

Ianto rolled his eyes "for the last time Rosalie did not kill your brother!"

"Pneumothorax can occur after physical trauma to the chest, but it takes the force of five people to cause a collapsed lung. Rosalie is, well frankly brilliant, but even she can't muster up a kick that powerful. I had Owen go over the autopsy report. Dom Phillips was in a motorcycle accident three days before the incident. He sustained a bruised collar bone and two cracked ribs. When Rosalie kicked your brother, she further fractured the rib causing the lung to collapse. She did NOT murder anyone and she did NOT deserved to be treated the way she was. I did my research…"

"I actually did the research sir…" Ianto murmured

"…I read her files and I'm keeping her because I owe it to her. So get the hell out of my office, I'll fax you the custody papers later. Gwen, if you would escort the UNIT officers out. Ianto, please take Rosalie back down to the cells, I have work to do."

Rosalie thought that maybe Jack would be merciful and put her back into cryo and she could sleep peacefully for years to come. Yeah right.

Jack had everything arranged. All charges against Rosalie had been dropped and the UNIT officers responsible for making her life hell were in jail for grievous bodily harm, false imprisonment and sexual assault. And although the Brigadier and most of UNIT were not convinced that Jacks proposal was in any way a good idea. Jack had arranged an accelerated training program, a place to call her own and a generous salary if Rosalie decided to accept his proposal and become a UNIT officer, and maybe Martha and Rosalie could make UNIT better.

But then he realised that Rosalie knew how to use his Vortex manipulator. She could, theoretically, have gone wherever she wanted. When she took the Krillitane's home she could have stolen the manipulator and ran, anywhere in the universe and avoided ever having to face UNIT again. But she didn't. Why didn't she run when she had the chance? He was about to find out.

As Jack made his way to her cell he paused, considering knocking on the glass. He dismissed it and walked in.

Rosalie was lying on her side facing the wall with her hands still cuffed behind her back. She looked over her shoulder at Jack and held up her hands. Jack raised his eyebrows "really?" he said. She rolled her eyes, slipping one hand effortlessly out and bringing both around to her front.

"Don't be too happy Jack, UNIT and Torchwood share the same design, your hand cuffs are just as easy get out of." Rosalie smiled "…once you've figured them out"

"You wish" Jack replied

"Thank you Jack, Thanks for standing up for me"

"Yeah… About that…" Jack said nervously

"What?"

"I want you to go back to UNIT"

"What!"

"I want you to go back to UNIT" Jack said again

"You're such a hypocrite!" Rosalie cried angrily "All that stuff you said and you're just going to send me back?"

"We don't have the resources to keep you here, there are only three of us" Jack told her

"Last year you were going to put me in cryo for as long as took but now, you don't have the resources?"

"Rosalie, calm down, hear me out. I don't want you to waste your life in cryo, you have to live for the rest of time and you need to face it, you can't just run and hide. If I send you back to UNIT they'll make you one of their own. You won't be a prisoner, you'll be a commander, you'll be able to help other victims of UNITs cruelty, have your own team to look after and they can keep an eye on you. You need a purpose, and you have the makings of a great agent. But there are not enough of us here to keep an eye on you so… What do you think?"

"I think I would much rather to stay in cryo and never have to face that place again."

"See? You need to live your life! UNIT is your chance to finally do something constructive, you and Martha can make them better, you could make innocent's lives better. But no, you'll just turn that opportunity down because your selfish!"

"Shut up Jack! Fine… I'll, I'll do it. Happy?"

Jack smiled "Very"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and sighed putting her hands to her head.

"If you didn't want to face them again, why risk it? Why didn't you take the vortex manipulator and run? Why come back?"

"Because this is my home whether I like it or not. I can't just run away, and anyway I don't have anywhere to go. I may be stupid and prone to violent outbursts but I'm not a coward Jack." Rosalie told him, standing up "I'll give UNIT a go Jack"

"Thank you Rosalie" Jack said, tentatively giving her a hug "maybe something good can finally happen in your life" he finished, pulling away from her and quickly exiting the cell, leaving the door slightly open.

"How the hell did you do that?" Rosalie asked, finding her hands cuffed together again. By this time Jack was almost halfway down the hall, laughing.

"You said they were simple to get out of." Jack called

"Oh come on. Give me a break" Rosalie smiled and followed after him

5 months later

"What's that noise?"

Rosalie crept along the corridor, gun poised at the ready. Her team of UNIT officers followed her, but she shook her head, putting he hand up to stop them. She kept on walking alone, on red alert

"Ex...Ex...Ex...Ex...Ex...Ex...Ex...Ex..."

She went from door to door, trying to pinpoint the origin of the sound. Rosalie found it, checked her gun, took a deep breath and looked through the small window. She looked back at her team, she had learnt to respect them as much as they respected her, and so she couldn't let them do this, it was too dangerous.

"Ex...Ex...Ex...Ex...Ex...Ex...Ex...Ex..."

Rosalie beckoned her team over, and one by one, they peered into the window to see what they were up against.

"No. But that's impossible!" Private Peter McGarry whispered his breathing shallow.

"They're all meant to be dead" Officer Abby Myers said shocked

"We can't take that on!" commented Officer David Elliott

"Finally, a challenge" Private Adam Baker smiled.

"Ex...Ex...Ex...Ex...Ex...Ex...Ex...Ex..." the dalek said over and over as it spun around wildly in circles, shooting exterminator rays in every direction.

Rosalie's second in command Private Katherine Brown put her hand on Rosalie's shoulder. "We can't go in there, we'll get slaughtered!"

"Yeah" Rosalie smiled, kicking down the door "That happens to me a lot"

The End


End file.
